A Realistic DG Fic
by Luni Sedai
Summary: A fic that is struggling to be realistic. Humour throughout the fic. There WILL be DracoGinny action, but you'll have to wait. We are experiencing some technical difficulties... such as the laziness of the writer...DISCONTINUED
1. Da Kiss of Death!!!

A Realistic D/G Fic  
  
Seamus Finnigan stomped over to the two girls, his angry glare and stance effectively releasing Ginny from Dawn's choking grasp.  
  
"WHO said they didn't like me?" Seamus half-snarled, half-demanded, his usually genial expression fled in the face of anger.  
  
Dawn pointed at Ginny.  
  
Ginny pointed at Dawn.  
  
"She did," they both said at the same time.  
  
Seamus glared at the two girls. They both came down with a sudden case of the shivers. Being confronted by an angry sixth-year boy was certainly not conducive to one's health. Ginny's eyes were as wide as pepperonis, her mouth was trembling, and her face was chalk-white. And she looked healthy next to Dawn.  
  
Seamus's smile came back.  
  
"Geez, calm down will you? You act as if I was your mum come to tell you that you were going to Muggle School," Seamus said. Only half of it was a joke.  
  
They relaxed.  
  
"But, seriously. Who said they didn't like me?" Seamus said in a devil-may-care tone.  
  
"Well, I did," Dawn said, relaxing and starting to smile. She stiffened again as Seamus advanced toward her. He paused in front of her, looked towards the Gryffindor table, and then kissed her. Dawn's eyes were still open and were darting frantically to and fro. Her mouth would have been a perfect 'o' of surprise if it weren't occupied. Ginny gasped, then Seamus pulled away from Dawn, grinning.  
  
"I bet you can't say you don't like me now!" Seamus said impishly. She seemed to still be stunned- she didn't move, she didn't say anything either.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?" Seamus asked a little nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," Ginny assured Seamus, having detected his worry. "She's never been kissed before."  
  
"Have you?" Seamus asked, his eyes glittering with mischief  
  
"No, and I don't intend to any time soon," Ginny said defiantly.  
  
"Aww… you positive?" Seamus asked in what MIGHT have been a disappointed voice. "Oh, well, there's plenty more fish in the sea, as they say."  
  
After a pause, Seamus commented, "You know, that's kind of unusual." Seamus commented.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well… most girls your age either ARE kissed or WANT to be kissed." Seamus said adding quickly, "No offense."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to be kissed until my one true love kisses me," Ginny said dreamily.  
  
"Who… Harry?"  
  
"No, Draco Malfoy. Who do you think?" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, reflex." They both glanced at Dawn.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Seamus asked, a definite note of anxiety in his voice.  
  
"Who?" Draco Malfoy was standing there, looking the entire world as if HE had started the conversation and SEAMUS intruded into it.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Seamus asked angrily.  
  
"The same as you, talking," Draco answered.  
  
"Fine, WHY are you here?" Seamus said, exasperated.  
  
"I heard my name, and felt like a compliment before my breakfast," Draco replied, apparently stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, well, you won't be hearing any today!" Ginny said, snickering derisively. (she still remembered when he had embarrassed her right in front of Her Beloved) "Or any day for that matter," Ginny added.  
  
Draco coolly ignored her, and nodding to Dawn, asked, "What happened to her?"  
  
"I really don't know! All I did was kiss her and--" Seamus was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Ahh! I see you KISSED her; the Kiss of Death! A few pointers to get the ladies, Finnigan, brush your teeth more than once a week!" And Draco collapsed, laughing, completely bowled over by his own ingenuity.  
  
Ginny thought she had detected a note of…concern. But she just gave that to her stressed state of mind.  
  
"Practice what you preach," Seamus replied just as coolly. Turning to Ginny, he said, "Go get Professor McGonagall. I think there's something seriously wrong with her." Ginny nodded and hastened off to find McGonagall.  
  
"Of course there's something seriously wrong with her… YOU kissed HER!" Draco quipped.  
  
"Hardy har har. Not funny," Seamus said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Finnigan."  
  
Professor McGonagall and Ginny found Seamus and Draco glaring at each other, each fingering their wands.  
  
"Alright, alright, what is going on here?" she asked briskly, drawing her wand out.  
  
"I already told you Professor McGonagall. Seamus kissed Dawn and then she became like… that," Ginny said, pointing at Dawn.  
  
"I didn't mean that, silly girl, I meant that." The professor didn't even bother with pointing.  
  
o_0 "Erm, right, that," Ginny said, obviously confused.  
  
"Now then, let me see…" the professor poked and prodded Dawn. No reaction. She pulled both of Dawn's ears. She shook her back and forth. "Aha!" she said, straightening up from trying to tickle the soles of Dawn's feet. "The solution is obvious… to the infirmary!" She snapped her fingers, muttered a spell, and a cot came zooming through the hallway. A student saw this cot and began to sing about a flying cot. It stopped at McGonagall's feet with a sound akin to screeching brakes. "Ahem." Professor McGonagall said meaningfully. (Yes, she is actually talking to a cot.) The cot went a little more, bumping into Dawn's knees and forcing her to lie down on it. "Mr. Malfoy, come with me." Professor McGonagall said, starting towards the infirmary. Draco followed.  
  
"Oooh, Malfoy's going to get it!" Ginny said gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, isn't life grand? Dawn is going to be fine now that's she's going to the infirmary," Seamus said cheerfully. "Say, how about you sit with me? You might see Harry," Seamus said.  
  
"Of course!" Ginny said brightly.  
  
* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~ *  
  
"Ahh, I understand." Professor McGonagall nodded understandingly.  
  
"I just can't believe the sheer stupidity of that Finnigan!" Draco said, his voice the only outward sign of anger. "I just want to kill him! How dare he kiss Dawn! The audacity of that guy! Hmmm... I have a handy spell to kill him in fact. Yes! I will kill him!" Draco said excitedly.  
  
"No you won't," Professor McGonagall said placidly.  
  
"Yes I will," Draco said confidently.  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Uh-uh." As they changed their way of argument, a caterwauling student passed them in the corridor.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"NUH-uh!" Professor McGonagall was now very exasperated.  
  
"YUH-huh!" was what Draco was about to say, but instead, he queried, "Why not?"  
  
Pleased at the now-dignified conversation, she answered pleasantly, "Because it is against both wizarding and Muggle law. I would hope that you would wait until after you've graduated to go to jail. You have plenty of time," Professor McGonagall said the last couple of sentences complacently.  
  
They (and Dawn) finally arrived at the infirmary door.  
  
"I trust you will keep what I told you in your strictest confidences." Draco said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooh, intriguing. Right? RIGHT?? Please review and tell me.  
  
Thanks to those who so speedily reviewed my first chapter:  
  
Melissa Malfoy- I will, and thanks for the gushing kind words. ^.^  
  
The Goddess of Caffeine- Well, since you said please, here it is! Just look up. ^.^  
  
Scorpion Lady-I am honored that you would deign to review my lowly fic. ^.^  
  
not registered- Really? The title's ok? Yay!!! ANOTHER reluctant reviewer reviewed my fic!!! ^.^  
  
Jenna- If you say so. ^.^  
  
VirtualFaerie- You do?  
  
Lexi- I can't wait either.  
  
Rubyjuls1722- Well, we all wish Ginny was more assertive, but I try not to be OOC. Also, I'll tell Stacy, Tracy, and Macy that you said 'hello'. ^.^  
  
unregistered- Wow, I didn't think of it that way. Thanks for the blinding insight. ^.^  
  
Wyltk- Are you sure 'interesting' doesn't mean 'crappy'? Just kidding. ^.^  
  
Rina- We all look forward to the developing romance between Draco and Ginny. Also, I didn't mean it to be Dawn from Buffy, but that'll work too. ^.^ 


	2. The Dresser

A Realistic D/G Fic  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up early in the morning in the hopes of getting a little time in front of the ever-occupied dresser that she and her dorm mates 'shared'. This drawer was a very versatile drawer- it was blue with a big mirror, the back of the mirror had little drawers to put you makeup in. In front, there was a cabinet, which, when opened, displayed you schedule after applying your favorite color of nail polish to one of the corners. Then you change 'channels' to 'Gossip', which (duh) orated the latest gossip, 'Crush', which displayed a secret picture of what the boy you liked was currently doing. (Of course there are censors); 'Diary', which displayed yours after whacking it with your wand. (Since wands always returned to you and couldn't be used by a person who didn't have the correct set of fingerprints, it would stay private.) 'Advice', which advised you on your makeup, your outfit, or your hair. But enough about the dresser, let's get back to my point. Ginny was smaller then the other girls, and subsequently she was often bullied out of the dresser by her dorm mates.  
  
Ginny figured that she had enough time for a 20-minute shower, and forty minutes in front of 'The Dresser". Having figured this out, she leapt into action. She hurried to the bathroom, ready to start her day off in a good mood.  
  
~Twenty Minutes Later~  
  
"How – DARE – you!!! You know that NOBODY'S supposed to use The Drawer before ME!!!"  
  
Ginny, having finished her shower, had been met at the bathroom door by three VERY angry dorm mates: Stacy, Tracy, and Macy. ::shudders:: the blow-dryer dropped from nerveless hands as Ginny tensed, bracing for the blast of bad breath coming her way. (The one yelling? That was Stacy.)  
  
Whoosh!!! Ginny winced.  
  
"Sorry?" Ginny said meekly. "But see, I haven't used it for two weeks, and I was just hoping-"  
  
"WE- DON'T- CAAARRRRREEEEEEEE!!!!" (Silent 'E')  
  
"B-but, you see, I paid for part of it too, so I thought…" Ginny faltered under the scorching glares and withering breath of Stacy, Tracy, and Macy.  
  
Ginny was barely able to choke out a small 'sorry' before she turned and ran into the bathroom. She changed quickly, stuffed her still-wet hair into a ponytail and rushed out of the room and to the Great Hall. She scanned the lunchroom quickly for her best friend. (A Gryffindor from America.) She spotted Dawn's weird 'streaked' hair, and hurried to her side, ready to complain.  
  
"I hate my dorm mates, Stacy, Tracy, and Macy. Ginny said struggling to keep 'Macy' from becoming a perky exclamation and not succeeding. "I hate their names too! I swear they must have changed it. That couldn't be their original names!!! Well, anyway, today I got up an hour - hour earlier than usual to use the dresser which I paid a quarter of for, by the way, and- and," Ginny sputtered "and they YELLED at me! And I needed that boost because I have Triple Potions today. Speaking of that," a deep breath, "it's soo unfair that DADA had to be replaced with Triple Potions! I can't even handle Double Potions sessions! Oh great, now I'm gonna have a crappy day!!" She stopped ranting and waited expectantly for the usual 'I know, your dorm sucks, I hope you feel better later and it WILL get better, I promise' Instead,  
  
"Isn't that nice?' Ginny recoiled. Then, following Dawn's line of vision, she saw Seamus Finnigan picking something he had dropped, thereby displaying something VERY nice (and round).  
  
"Ahhhh." Ginny said knowingly. "So you DO like him then?"  
  
Dawn looked at Ginny quizzically. "Why do you say that??'  
  
"Because it's true." Ginny said stoutly. "Why do you try to hide it anyway?" Ginny asked. "It's not like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Ginny, I-I- will you understand, I-I" Dawn stammered in an entirely un-Dawn-like way.  
  
"Yes, yes?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"…" Was the inaudible reply.  
  
"Oh, come on, already!" Ginny snapped impatiently.  
  
"I-I DO NOT LIKE SEAMUS FINNIGAN!!!" Dawn hollered, simultaneously combusting. A small 'dammit' was reputed to be heard.  
  
"Anyway, even if I did- which I don't-" Dawn looked suspiciously at Ginny before continuing, "even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone. I mean, look at what happened to you." Ginny made as if to interrupt, but Dawn barreled on. "No offense, but it was rather stupid of you to tell Hermione about your crush on Harry. She wouldn't tell anyone, but Ron and Harry would, and Hermione tells them everything.  
  
"Wait, are you saying that I shouldn't have expressed my love?!" Ginny asked incredulously, striking a soap opera pose and adopting a soap opera voice.  
  
"Well… yeah. Now, Harry looks and feels uncomfortable whenever you're around him. Is that what you wanted?" Seeing Ginny open her mouth, Dawn said "That was rhetorical. Now you're known as 'that poor little girl who has a love that will go on unrequited'? Also rhetorical. People might not say it, but that's what they're thinking. And now, Harry will probably reject you, because he's the kind of guy who likes privacy. As you yourself said. Now everybody feels- Ginny? Are you listening to me?" The silent answer was 'no'.  
  
While Dawn had been lecturing, Ginny's eyes had strayed to the Gryffindor table where Harry had just arrived at.  
  
"Dammit, Ginny, snap out of it!" Dawn said, shaking Ginny vigorously.  
  
"Huh? Were you saying something?"  
  
"For your information, YES, just that, because of what happened to you, I won't tell ANYONE who I like!' Dawn snapped peevishly. (Gee she snaps a lot huh?)  
  
"So there IS a chance that you might like Seamus!" Ginny announced triumphantly.  
  
"Aargh!!!"  
  
  
  
We will now leave this touching scene of Ginny being choked by Dawn to read my crappy author's note! Muahahahahaha!!! ::a blast of breath reminiscent of Stacy, Tracy, and Macy's breath ensues.::  
  
A/N: Ok, that was The Funny Chapter. I'll probably have more but I need 10- that's right- 10 reviews!! ::readers gasp at colossal task ahead.:: 


	3. DAMMIT!!! (Poor Ginny)

Realistic D/G Fic #3  
  
A/N: Before all this I would like to remind you to sign in if you're an author, or write down your e-mail address so I could tell you when I get another chapter up.  
  
Also, yes this is another version of the same chapter; my beta-reader finally sent back HER version, so there are a few changes. They are ultimately the same, but just telling you in case you get confused. Now for the real A/N:  
  
Here's the third chapter. In this chapter, her days get worse but you guys get introduced to some of Ginny's classmates. I made these people completely up, and it's not J.K. Rowlings! Look below.  
  
Claimer: No, the people you don't remember seeing aren't in the Harry Potter books, they're mine! Except Colin if I accidentally put him in.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Melissa Malfoy- YAY!!! You reviewed again! I think I got me a faithful reviewer! Yippee!!!  
  
VirtualFaerie- Thanks for reviewing and beta-reading! You're just the nicest ever!  
  
VyingQuill- You only reviewed the first chapter, but since you're a new reviewer, thanks for reviewing my fics and hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Who cares? me- Hey, that's a really cool name! No, it's not becoming an NC- 17, and maybe Draco likes Dawn. I'm certainly not going to tell. You'll just have to wait, sorry! But I can't have favoritism, could I?  
  
Jenni- Uh, I'm not sure which author you are, but thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rubyjuls1722- Well, this is left up to you to figure that out! Oh, and sorry, but I don't reveal what's going on in this chapter. Sorry.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Aw shit," Ginny muttered, racing around the rather crowded Common Room, gathering up her stuff. She had taken a little nap after her Triple Potions session, and now she was almost late for her next class: Muggle Studies. All she could do was hope that her professor hadn't officially started the class yet. It was her only hope of not losing any Gryffindor points and seeing Harry's disappointed face. She paused for a moment, thinking dreamily of her beautiful Harry. Those expressive green eyes, that heroic scar, those chiseled cheeks, that tight tush, that sculpted Seeker's build (which came with the tush)... she mentally slapped herself. She had a small enough chance of getting to class on time, and daydreaming about Harry would only lessen it.  
  
She hurried out of the Common Room and rushed down the marble staircase, dimly noticing the stark emptiness of the usually bustling corridor. She was so absorbed in getting there on time (she wanted perfect attendance) that she didn't notice the boy in front of her until she crashed into him, fell in an undignified manner to the floor, and hurt her leg. She glared up at him.  
  
"Whaddya do that for?" Her language drastically changed in the face of being late.  
  
"What did I do that for? What did you do that for, you clumsy oaf! You should watch where you're going," Draco said, immediately crossing his arms. "By the way you were rushing and by what the time says you must be late or almost late so before we start fighting and get you indefinitely late, I just wanted to know if you heard of how Dawn's doing."  
  
"Why do you care how Dawn's doing, and why do you care whether or not I'm late?" Ginny snapped unreasonably.  
  
"Well, Gryfindor's already losing the Inter-House Competition so I'm giving you guys a chance," Draco said arrogantly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well we don't WANT your 'chance'. And aren't you exceeding your jurisdiction just a little bit? Whoever said that you were the president of the Slytherin house? What if the rest of your house doesn't WANT to give us your little 'chance' than-" Ginny's blazing eyes died out as they landed on Draco's rather large watch.  
  
Before Draco knew it, she was racing down the hall again, but noticeably more aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Damn Mudblood-lover, can't even answer a simple question," Draco muttered, striding purposely toward the infirmary. "My dad always said if you wanted something done right, do it yourself." His eyes, if anyone was around to see it, flared dangerously.  
  
While Draco's eyes were flaring, Ginny broke into a half-run already forgetting about Draco. When she reached her classroom door, she was relieved to see that the teacher, Professor Blackwood, hadn't started class yet. (At the beginning of the year, Blackwood had told them of his system. He would allow them to have free time and even be late until he was done preparing that day's lesson plan. Then he would write his own name on the chalkboard ((he explained that most Muggle teachers write on the chalkboard at the beginning of class (((He only saw substitute teachers))).)) indicating that he was going to take roll and that tardies would be counted then. Then, when he was done all that, he would straighten his tie and drink this brownish liquid that the Muggles called coffee and that process would begin the class.) He had just been writing his name on the chalkboard and, other than raising his eyebrows, didn't acknowledge she was late at all.  
  
Ginny thanked Merlin that she didn't have Professor McGonagall or someone like that for this period. Usually she sat with Dawn, but since she was in the hospital, she just sat down next to Crystal Alvere who she could count on not to notice her. Crystal was a very popular girl and it was rumored that she had once went out with Harry Potter. Ginny was torn between jealousy and admiration for the girl, but she just ignored that little fact. Other than that, Crystal was coolly beautiful and had the blackest hair that Ginny had ever seen. She usually hung out with her friends, Roxy Rollins and Alexandria Althor. Crystal and Alexandria had moved here from Israel in Ginny's second year. Roxy came from America. They were all new and had banded together to form strong bonds of friendship. They had become the most popular group of students in Hogwarts beside the Golden Trio (also known as Harry, Hermione and Ron.)  
  
None of Crystal's friends were in that class because they had chosen Divination over it. Crystal smiled calmly at Ginny and Ginny smiled back, hoping she didn't look too goofy.  
  
"Where's your friend, Dawn, was it?" Crystal asked, actually sounding concerned.  
  
"She's in the infirmary because she kissed Seamus," Ginny confided.  
  
"Just because she kissed Seamus? Well, I'd better rethink asking him out then," Crystal said, smiling.  
  
At that exact moment in time, Professor Blackwood straightened his tie, and drank some coffee.  
  
"Okay, class." He said in his rather reedy voice. "As you well know, we are starting a new semester tomorrow. I just wanted to get a head start today. For this semester, we will act like each different day of the week is a different period. In a regular Muggle school, there is elementary until sixth grade in which they are twelve or thirteen, then junior high for two years, then high school for four years and college for four to five years. In junior high and high school, they have periods. Not the menstruation kind of course, they aren't THAT much different from us. What I mean to say is, they have their school day divided into six, seven, or eight subjects, at which they attend at different times. So since today is Monday, this is 1st period. I have taken a thrown away schedule, and the person who had it has Life Skills for first period. Life Skills is where they learn to organize and be prepared for life. The first thing on the Life Skills curriculum is doing group projects. Every Monday, you will have to get into these groups: First table, blah blah blah blah..." the Professor droned on, and Ginny ignored him to daydream about Harry. "- eighth table, Ginny Weasley, Jan Moran, Crystal Alvere, Dawn *mumble mumble*, and Hugo Darcia." Professor Blackwood looked at them expectantly. The called people went to the eighth table.  
  
Ginny groaned inwardly. She hated all of them except for Crystal, and she was in awe of her. Jan was a very mean 'cool' girl. Ginny and Dawn called her a topular, which meant she was a toady for the actual popular people. Hugo was just plain annoying, once he got a scrap of embarrassing information about a person, he stuck to it like a vampire to a little baby. And today she didn't even have Dawn to comfort her and to keep her from hitting someone. She sat down next to Crystal and an empty seat.  
  
"But where's Dawn?" Professor Blackwood asked, bewildered.  
  
"She's in the infirmary," Ginny answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno," Ginny said, shrugging.  
  
Jan leaned close to Ginny. Ginny could smell her breath; it smelled like Muggle bubble gum. "Aren't you the least bit worried about your friend?" she asked, putting on a very shallow expression of being concerned.  
  
"Yes, but she's strong," Ginny countered, failing to mention that Dawn was in the infirmary because of a kiss.  
  
"Hey, Slytherin's Heir! How's your enemy, Harry, doing?" Hugo asked in a very self-satisfied tone. Ever since her second year, he had been calling her 'Slytherin's Heir' and even 'Miss Slytherin'.  
  
"Well, if I'm Harry's enemy, I wouldn't know, would I?" Ginny countered.  
  
"So you ARE Harry's enemy. Oooh, I'm going to tell Harry and than he'll NEVER want to be your boyfriend," Hugo said.  
  
"NO!" Ginny half-shouted. "Please don't." she said, a little calmer.  
  
"Why not? Miss Slytherin?" Hugo said, the most irritating smile appearing on his face. It was like the smile of a slug that had gotten a shell from a poor snail.  
  
Then Jan and Hugo got into a seemingly very enjoyable activity called Insult Ginny Weasley, She Can't Do Anything About It. Crystal was so quiet and in a dark corner that Hugo and Jan must have forgotten about her. Until...  
  
"Don't you guys have something better to do than to make fun of Ginny? Like, getting me my backpack?" Crystal said serenely. Being the topulars they were, they immediately got up from their seats and searched everywhere for Crystal's backpack except where it was-under her chair.  
  
"Usually I don't use toadies like that, but they were just being so stupid, they might as well do something semi-useful," Crystal half- explained and half-commented. After that, they both lapsed into silence, with Ginny thinking about Harry and Crystal thinking about who-knows-what.  
  
The rest of the period, though tedious, wasn't as bad as Ginny thought. First they were supposed to think up a project that groups could do. This took up half the session. Finally, a guy named Ray Achiko suggested that they all do a project on the merits of Muggle life. The whole class groaned, but they couldn't think of something better than that.  
  
Ginny staggered out of the Muggle Studies classroom, only slightly less stressed than she thought. She stumbled into Transfiguration and stumbled back out of it an hour later. She was so tired. (She had stayed up half the night doing Snape's Potions homework.) In Charms, she started to doze. But Flitwick didn't suspect since they were doing a Dozing Charm and it was perfectly reasonable that they might have put it on themselves. Ginny woke up to the 'gentle' poking of Colin Creevey.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright? It's time to go to dinner now."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said rather groggily. She walked out of the Charms classroom, thinking, ^Now I'll take a REAL rest. Screw dinner, who needs it anyway?^  
  
Her stomach growled, informing her petulantly that SHE did. ^Oh, right. Couldn't I just eat a big breakfast tomorrow?^ she asked her stomach internally. Her stomach refused point-blank.  
  
But look at me, I'm talking to YOU, her stomach stubbornly refused.  
  
"Oh, alright, if you insist," Ginny said grudgingly.  
  
She bumped into someone again. She was about to say 'Get out of the way Malfoy' obviously thinking it was Malfoy again. Luckily, she looked up before saying anything. It was Harry. Her heart stopped, her palms immediately started sweating due to the Perspiration on Sight of Harry Potter Syndrome. Then she realized that it was just a black-haired boy who WASN'T Harry.  
  
Oops. Man, I really need some sleep. She muttered a quick apology and went into the Great Hall. She scarfed down some dinner and raced as best as she could in her sleepy condition to her nice, fluffy, bed.  
  
She was disappointed. Someone, or someoneS had short-sheeted her bed.  
  
"Arrggh!!!" This time she groaned aloud.  
  
Now, we Muggles would have just rearranged the sheets, right? Well, that's US. To each his/her own.  
  
Anyway, the Hogwarts' bed was actually supported by plain air. NO mattress. The sheets were magical and made the bed as fluffy or un-fluffy as was preferred. Comfy, huh? There is ONE problem though. If someone's bed was short-sheeted as Ginny's was now, there was a whole section that was just plain air, or ground if you like. Then they had to go to Dumbledore's office to get it fixed. They would have to spend awhile trying to guess Dumbledore's office. If you don't get it, and if you look pretty (pretty pitiful), the gargoyle would take pity and just let you in. But that would take about, oh, an hour or two. If the statue didn't want to, they just had to wait till Dumbledore appeared at the breakfast table.  
  
Ginny was way too impatient for that. She grabbed up her blankets and her pillows and her sleeping bag that was for emergencies such as these and walked- no- stomped down into the Common Room.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Everything," she growled.  
  
She went over to one of the bigger chairs and pulled it together with another chair, ejecting the occupants rather forcibly. She glared at these occupants, daring them to say even one word of complaint. They didn't. She smiled grimly. Then she got up one on of the chairs and muttered 'Sonorous' pointing her wand at her throat.  
  
"Listen up!" They all turned to stare at her. Normally, she would have been cowed, but she was too angry to notice. "I'm sleeping here tonight because some people short-sheeted my bed!" There was a collective gasp; no one short-sheeted someone else's bed unless royally pissed off about a good reason. "So I expect peace and quiet so I can go to sleep," Ginny said concluding her little speech. They all nodded, about half of them went into their own dormitory rooms, those who had homework stayed. What had once been a dull roar was now only a low murmur. Ron, Hermione, and even Harry looked at Ginny a bit admiringly. Unfortunately, she was already half-asleep so she couldn't bask in the glory of the moment.  
  
  
  
In the small hours of the night, a figure looked at the sleeping Ginny. Her face was illuminated by the moon and accentuated her red hair. He stood looking at her for a while. He smiled, took out his wand and whispered something to it. A narrow beam of glowing blue light shot out and struck her full on the forehead. Ginny stirred at the slight impact, than went back to sleep. He was smiling still. Stacy, Tracy and Macy had done their job well… 


	4. It's all the Mashed Potatoes's Fault!

Realistic D/G Fic #4  
  
A/N: Sorry, folks this doesn't really explain anything about the third chapter. Sorry! You'll just have to chew on that. ::shrugs apologetically::.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
HPReader4L (author) : I liked the fight, too. Also, I think you made a joke, but would you mind explaining it to me? Thanks. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Wyltk (author) : You didn't need that bat; see, I did it all by my lonesome. Please don't kill me. lol Thanks for reviewing every single one of my chapters and hope you like this fourth chapter.  
  
LOTR FrEak! (anonymous reviewer) : Wow! ::gets starry-eyes:: You said 'very good' twice! Thanks! Believe me, I want to know who the mysterious intruder is also. @_@  
  
VyingQuill (author): Got the fourth chapter up! Just read the top, and I apologize. But there's one surefire thing: IT AIN'T HUGO!  
  
Very Quiet One (author): ( I'm sorry I didn't get it up quickly! I tried to, but I wanted for the reviews to pool. Sorry!  
  
A special thanks to my NON-REVIEWING beta-readers: VirtualFaerie (great HP fics), Savannah (great Eminem fic), and Cranky Cathe (er… funny Digimon fics). Thanks to your beta-reading, even though you don't review, I know you like it.  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up sweaty, uncomfortable, decidedly grouchy, disoriented, and surrounded by a crowd of Gryffindors. She had had a dream... about a guy... or a girl? ^Oh well,^ said her brain. ^We have more pressing matters to wonder about, like, why is there all these Gryffindors, more than half of them boys, in your dormitory?  
  
Oh yeah, why IS there all these Gryffindors? They'll all get in trouble of McGonagall decides that today is a good day for one of her surprise checks.^ She looked blankly at them. Then she remembered.  
  
Finally, the brain grumbled. Someone had short-sheeted her bed and she had had to sleep in the common room. She vividly recollected yelling at all those innocent Gryffindors who were relaxing to get out of the common room as if it was HER personal common room. ^What must Harry think of a girl who yells at people who she hadn't any right to yell at?^ she thought miserably. Her brain decided she didn't want to know.  
  
"Ginny? Are you awake?" asked an anonymous voice.  
  
"That is SUCH the stupid question, if I wasn't awake, I would be now, wouldn't I? How else would I answer?" Ginny reiterated irritably, wanting to wallow in self-pity in peace.  
  
"Sorry, I guess that WAS kind of stupid, huh?" A little chuckle.  
  
^Wait a minute, I recognize that chuckle. An embarrassed chuckle that I have often heard. A chuckle often chuckled by... oh no. Please, no! Harry?^  
  
Repeating her thoughts, she whispered, "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
^Think of something smart, or at least reasonable, brain. Think, THINK!!!  
  
I'm thinking, I'm thinking,^ grumbled her brain.  
  
"Where's Ron?" was all her apologizing brain could think of. ^Oh, yeah, I want RON of all people barging in a disturbing any chance of romantic vibes. REALLY smart.^  
  
^How's about you stop talking to yourself, and start talking to Harry? At least you're smart enough to talk to yourself WITHIN yourself. @_@ Now pay attention to what he's saying,^ her brain back-talked. She was barely able to catch the tail end of Harry's reply.  
  
"-with me."  
  
"What? Can you repeat what you just said?" Ginny asked, thinking that maybe Harry said Ron was going out with him... ^Geez, that Muggle fanfiction is REALLY getting to my head.^  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Harry repeated patiently.  
  
"When and where?" ^Oh great, I sound like some slut who goes out a lot. Do I have to sound so callous?^  
  
"Well, I was thinking on our next Hogsmeade trip, we could meet up at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Okay, then it's a date." This was all said rather numbly. She was elated a few moments before she sank into a dead faint.  
  
Ginny's face was being daubed with a wet towel. WHY was her face being daubed, her demanding brain asked. She opened bleary eyes to see a concerned Ron and a rather indifferent Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I tell you for the last time, Mr. Weasley, she will be perfectly fine, she was just a bit shocked," Madame Pomfrey sounded like she had said this many times contrary to the 'last time'.  
  
"It's just that her best friend got knocked out by a kiss, and I thought what if Ginny caught whatever Dawn has? You see, she's the youngest and now that Fred and George aren't here, Mum and Dad want me to protect her and-"  
  
"Yes, yes, you've told me before. Ahh, Miss Weasley, how are you feeling? Nauseated? Dizzy? Dehydrated?" Madame Pomfrey seemed pleased at the change of subject.  
  
"None of the above thanks. Hey Ron," Ginny said smiling wanly at the incredibly worried expression on his face. "If you act like that because of a little faint, wait until I break my arm."  
  
Ron's face paled at the prospect.  
  
"Kidding, just kidding." Ginny said, smiling at his over- protectiveness (beta-reader says: Now THAT's unrealistic.)  
  
"All right, and Harry asked me to ask you to sit next to him today," Ron said as he was leaving.  
  
^A last, he doesn't just think of me just as Ron's little sister,^ she thought, smiling and basking blissfully in the affection that had always before been imagined.  
  
Ron met Harry outside of the infirmary door. "Hey, Harry, thanks ever so much for asking her out, she's been acting really glum and Hermione told me that it was because she wanted you to ask her out. I really appreciate it, man."  
  
"Hey, no problem, just as long as she's not too clingy and stuff. Would you give me a few ideas as to what I should talk to her about at the table? Cause I really don't know," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, I don't think you should worry about that, I mean she's pretty smart for her age. But I will give you a few pointers on what's appropriate to talk about," Ron said cheerfully. "Let's walk."  
  
Ginny was in her dorm room, anxiously standing in front of The Dresser and pressing 'Advice'. She muttered to herself about how inconvenient that Professor Pomfrey had been told to triple and quadruple-check Ginny. Probably Ron. ^Damn, I want to get to dinner early so I could talk with Harry more. But I have to get my hair, makeup, and robes just right, AND I have to visit Dawn.^ When she was finally done, she hurried to the infirmary.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, feeling a bit woozy now are we? That's why you came back wasn't it? Oh, that can't be it; you wouldn't be dressed so smartly. What could I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"May I see Dawn?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"Dawn who?" Madame Pomfrey asked placidly, apparently not noticing the impatient Ginny.  
  
"I don't know her last name; she's never told me. Um, she's in the sixth year and she's blond with streaked hair," Ginny answered not-so- politely, seeing as she wanted to shake the woman so she would hurry up.  
  
"Oh, her? She's a special patient; she's got a rare sort of affliction. She's in a separate room than the others because too much hustle and bustle would disturb her healing. Oh, how I do prattle on," Madame Pomfrey said, eager for conversation.  
  
^Yes you do,^ Ginny thought while smiling at the nurse who was ushering her into a private room. They nearly collided with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Mr. Malfoy, I quite forgot you were here, I thought you left. After all, who would have thought a busy student like you would still be here from lunch?" Madame Pomfrey asked, hinting that she wanted an answer to her question. In fact, Ginny wanted an answer also.  
  
"It matters little to me what other people think, I was just leaving," Malfoy said, barely keeping a sneer from curling his lips. He pushed past Ginny and strode out the door.  
  
Ginny and Madame Pomfrey shrugged in unison than entered the room, which was deathly quiet.  
  
"There's nothing seriously wrong with her, is there?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, now I couldn't tell you that; the only person I could and did tell was Mister Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore sent a note. I have no idea why, however," Madame Pomfrey shook her head, perplexed. "Well, no matter, you may stay as long as you like but I don't believe you should miss dinner," Madame Pomfrey said briskly, ending with a conspiratory wink. Ginny could almost feel Madame Pomfrey nudging her.  
  
"Er, thank you," Ginny said, sitting down next to Dawn. The seat was still warm from it's *ahem* former occupant. Dawn obviously didn't look too good, but not as bad as Ginny had thought. She thought that Dawn might look Petrified or something, but she just looked rather limpid. She felt Dawn's pulse, it was unusually fast and was cold to the touch.  
  
"She'll be fine after a while, I've done the best I could and she just needs to rest," Madame Pomfrey said, noticing Ginny's worried frown.  
  
"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said, standing up. Dawn wasn't going to wake up until tomorrow at the earliest. Just then, Dumbledore entered the private room. Madame Pomfrey sat up startled.  
  
"Hello, Albus, whatever are you doing here?" Madame Pomfrey asked, echoing Ginny's thoughts.  
  
"I just wanted to check up on Dawn. Her father requested that I do so. Besides, I've never seen this type of affliction and wanted to study it," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Ginny, Harry's waiting for you." Dumbledore said in a slightly singsong voice.  
  
^Geez, why are all the professors so happy about Harry and me getting together? It freaks me out.^ She shrugged and left for the Great Hall, eager to talk to Harry and to bask in his everlasting love.  
  
When she arrived at the Great Hall, half of the seats were already filled. Ron waved her over, but she hardly gave him a glance. She walked gracefully and regally, hoping to impress Harry. Unfortunately, tripping over a leg and falling into Harry's mashed potatoes was neither graceful nor regal.  
  
"Oh, I'm such a clumsy oaf! I'm so sorry!" Ginny apologized profusely, wiping up the splattered mashed potatoes that had landed on Harry's robes. She was too flustered to notice that her frantic wipes was straying close to a, shall I say, delicate part of Harry.  
  
"Er, Ginny, I can take care of the rest," Harry said, trying to pry Ginny's arm away from where she was wiping. "Seriously, you don't need to."  
  
"Oh, but I made the mess, I might as well clean it up," Ginny protested, persisting in her wiping.  
  
"Ah, Weasel, reduced to such tactics just to touch it?" asked Millicent Bulstrode, snickering and using Draco's pet name for all Weasleys.  
  
"To touch what?"  
  
"Oh please, as if you didn't know."  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" Ginny asked, rubbing harder at the stain that had seeped into Harry's pants.  
  
"Don't you even know where you're wiping? Let me give you a hint, it's in the lower regions and is only found on a male's body. I'll let you figure out the rest," Millicent left with a snicker, eager to tell of the latest exploits at Gryffindor table to her fellow Slytherins.  
  
Ginny finally noticed where she was wiping and where she had been wiping for almost twenty minutes.  
  
Seamus passed by, saying, "Wow, Ginny you're fast! Congrats to the happy couple!"  
  
Ginny's face turned so red it seemed purple. "Er, I'm SO sorry Harry, I truly didn't know that I was doing, um, what I was doing."  
  
"That's quite all right Ginny, just please stop," Harry said, noting that Ginny STILL hadn't stopped.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Ron let out a large belch. They burst into laughter, all the tension gone.  
  
"We could always trust Ron to be an ice-breaker," Hermione said between giggles.  
  
"Yeah, once, at one of Dad's business meetings with some Muggles who knew he was a wizard and wanted to tell, Ron farted, and suddenly everybody were buddies," Ginny said, laughing just as hard as Hermione, and maybe a little harder, hoping that her laughter would wipe the, err, Incident from Harry's mind. They settled down to talking enjoyably with each other. It wasn't the romantic conversation Ginny had imagined, but she felt that she might not be ready for that yet.  
  
  
  
A/N: Was that funny? Was that sad? Was that bathroom humor? Tell me, tell me, tell me! You know that little rectangular button that says, Click Here to Submit Review? it's there for a REASON! 


	5. The Nitty Gritty

Thanks to:  
  
Rubyjuls1722: THANKS! I think, hey, did you expect otherwise? J/K. Sorry if Ginny seems too naïve for you, but, I have to have a naïve person fall in love with Draco, don't I?  
  
VirtualFaerie: Of course I know you love it, but I need closure! LoL. Hope you can get that pesky Daria theme song out of your head! ^.^  
  
Quiet One: I'm sorry, once again about the fact I DIDN'T post soon! I feel so wretched! I tried to make this long and this chappy explains lots of things, but the mysterious intruder is not among them! Sorry! ):  
  
Pre-A/N: ::surveys the thanks:: What a motley bunch of reviews! Is that ALL the encouragement you people expect me to write on?! Is that all you guys can muster?! HUH?! Well, that's all gonna change: From here on out, for this lil' piece of fanfiction, I demand, er, at least 6,000,000 reviews!!! Too much? Well, I suppose after that, you guys can manage a measly 6 reviews, couldn't you?  
  
Real A/N: Okay, folks. This chapter answers some questions and makes some new ones. Read on, brave readers, and speculate in your reviews! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny raced to the infirmary, her cheeks inflamed from keeping her shrieks of humiliation in check. That scene in the Great Hall, which was heretofore to be called The Incident, sealed her fate; she could NEVER win the affections of Harry, not HER! She just HAD to tell someone, even if that someone couldn't hear her.  
  
When she arrived at the infirmary, she was in a slightly less flustered state and was intensely relieved to see no sign of Madam Pomfrey. [But why wasn't she there?] Her errant brain insisted on asking. She didn't care and she didn't want to know. She hurried to Dawn's room and sank down next to the placid figure of her best friend. The whole embarrassing scene- ahem, I mean, The Incident, poured out of her, interspersed with a torrent of sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Dawn, you wouldn't believe- the mashed potatoes- Millicent-." [Right, if she were awake, she would really understand what you were talking about.] her brain said sarcastically. She composed herself, though the tears still streamed. She clutched the pale white blanket in her hands, her knuckles almost as white as the blanket.  
  
"Ok; when I woke up, I was confused and Harry asked me out. I fainted and when I came to, Ron told me that Harry told him to tell me to meet him at the Great Hall at dinner. I was SO happy! I dressed up and everything, and I stopped by here- by the way, Malfoy was here and- never mind- and then I went downstairs all graceful but then I tripped and splashed mashed potatoes all over Harry and I was cleaning him up and then-" Ginny blushed. ^At least Malfoy wasn't there^  
  
"And then, I was wiping really hard at this particularly big spot of mashed potatoes and these people made tawdry jokes, and when I looked I was rubbing his- his-" she strove to finish, but before she did, "His what? His phallus?" Draco emerged from the shadows, his trademark smirk firmly in place.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Ginny nearly shrieked, her face flushing redder than her hair. "Breathing, just like you," Draco answered with his characteristic arrogance.  
  
Ginny sputtered. "B-But your not SUPPOSED to be here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, this is private!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Have you no sense of privacy?!"  
  
"Have YOU no consideration? Have you ever thought that OTHER people might like to talk to Dawn, also! You're not a privileged person, the only one who gets to talk to her!"  
  
Ginny quieted. "You're right," She conceded, sinking down into a chair. "You're absolutely right." She looked up at him earnestly. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. That WAS inconsiderate."  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow, the only testament to his surprise.  
  
She continued talking in a quiet voice. "I just want to know Malfoy, why are you here? There's no logical reason. You're a Slytherin, she's a Gryfinddor."  
  
"Well, you see, she's a science experiment for this new disease and I wanted to see how the disease was working." If not for the sarcastic lilt in his voice, Ginny would have believed him. He was certainly cold-hearted and evil enough.  
  
"Malfoy, you know what I want."  
  
"No I don't," Draco denied, a goading smirk on his pale face.  
  
"I want the truth!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Are you sure? It may be what you THINK you want, but it might not be what you REALLY want," Draco replied. With those bewildering words, he left the infirmary, a convenient cloak swirling about him dramatically.  
  
Ginny sighed; she really hadn't expected any better. She turned back to Dawn. "What a jerk."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ginny recoiled, the unexpected words unexpected. Her shock dissolved almost instantly into happiness. "YAY! You're awake!" Ginny yelled, inanely happy.  
  
"Yes I am! So, Ginny, I heard the whole thing, and I'm so sorry about The Incident. I'm sure that didn't doom your relationship with Harry. You could still impress him on your date!" Dawn said reasonably.  
  
"Oh, THANKS, Dawn! I knew you would cheer me up! You're just the greatest best fri-" Ginny trailed off at the serious expression on Dawn's still pale face.  
  
"I heard you and Malfoy talking; what is it you want besides advice? I know there's something else you want from me."  
  
"I want the truth."  
  
Dawn stiffened, sitting up abruptly and hollering to Ginny's immense surprise, "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!"  
  
"What's the matter with you, Dawn? I was just wondering why Malfoy always visited you and why he was the only one allowed to know about your condition! It's called curiosity, Dawn! Geez, what got up your ass?" Ginny answered angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; it's just that our relationship is a bit- complicated." Dawn explained apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just tell me the whole thing and I promise I won't tell anyone else and I'll instantly forgive you."  
  
"If I don't?" Dawn asked, quirking an eyebrow in a manner that seemed to scream 'Draco!'.  
  
"I won't forgive you and I'll tell nasty tales," Ginny answered, smiling a bit to show she was joking. "That's my ultimatum." Ginny's eyes hardened. "I want to know what's going on, Dawn. I think it behooves you to tell me since I'm your best friend!"  
  
"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist!" Dawn said, her hands raised in a placating gesture. "The fact of the matter is that- will, really-" Dawn paused, wringing her hands.  
  
"Oh, come on, Dawn, you can tell me! It's not like you and Malfoy are a couple!" Ginny encouraged. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Or AREN'T you?" Ginny asked, seeming about to faint. Dawn, and Malfoy?  
  
It couldn't be! And yet, it seemed it was. It all came together. The visits to Dawn, the asking about Dawn, the only one who knew about Dawn's condition! They were lovers!!! ::thunder crashes:: ::lightning booms:: Dun dun DUN!!!!  
  
Ginny felt herself being shaken. "Ginny! Ginny! GIIIIIINNNYY!!!" It was Dawn. "What? WADDYA want?!"  
  
"What happened? You looked all woozy and then you fell down! Is your head alright?" Dawn asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, but, please, PLEASE, spare me the details!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
Dawn was bewildered, her eyebrows contracting swiftly. "About what?"  
  
"Why, about your relationship with Malfoy, of course! You know! The tawdry details! The proclamations of love! I really could do without them, right now," Ginny said a bit faintly.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?! We're not a couple! We're just long- lost relatives!" Dawn said.  
  
Ginny sagged in relief, her expression one of those you put on when you're unexpectedly let out of jail. She straightened. Wait a minute. long- lost relations? HELLO!  
  
"What do you mean?! SPILL!"  
  
Under the evil influential glare of Ginny, Dawn answered, "Well, you see, I was abandoned at birth in America. I was living a normal life although I did notice some weird things about me. One day, I got a visitor. My foster parents were crying a lot and I thought that something horrible was up. Then I found out that my visitor was my actual mom. She told me that she wanted a daughter and her agents had dredged up my name. She welcomed me home but when I got there, I wished I was back in America. The father seemed really cold and cool and his son, Draco, the same." Dawn paused for breath.  
  
"It was summer, so me and Draco got to know each other and I found out that he wasn't all bad; he just had to look that way. Afterwards we got really close and that's why Draco was so concerned about me."  
  
"Ooh. I see, now. Thanks for telling me, I really appreciate the trust you've given me," Ginny said warmly. "Oh, but now can you tell me what happened when you kissed Seamus?"  
  
"Oh, THAT. Well, Lucius wanted to marry me off to some horrible co- worker when I was of age, so he could get more rich and powerful. So he put a spell on me so that if anyone voluntarily kissed me, I or the kisser would get a potentially fatal disease. If it was something I agreed to or wanted, we would have died simultaneously. Fortunately, I didn't really want to because I don't like Seamus! However, there may be relapses but Dumbledore says I should be fine," Dawn said, taking a sip of water from the nightstand after her lengthy explanation.  
  
"Oh, ok then. So you'll be alright," Ginny said yawning. "Well, good night. See you tomorrow."  
  
Ginny headed up to the Gryfinddor common room, relaxed and happy. This day went much better than yesterday: she would have a bed; her brain didn't talk nearly as much, she had a date with Harry, Dawn woke up, she understood something. yep, all was well. Although. she wished that she could have avoided The Incident.  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. Ginny swung her legs off the bed and hit Crookshanks. Expecting carpeted floor, and meeting squishy softness drew out an involuntary squeak from Ginny. Today was weekend and it was the day of her date with Harry. She could almost squeal with joy.  
  
She spent most of her day with Dawn and Hermione, shopping in Hogsmeade for her perfect attire. After effectively wearing down her Muggle shoes, they finally found a store that Ginny liked. She bought a silky gray shirt that went with her hair and a pair or hip hugging jeans. To go along with it, she bought a pair of platform shoes and bought some perfume. They then traipsed to a nearby manicure and pedicure salon, Ginny also getting her hair done into spiraling curls.  
  
When she got back to Hogwarts, she put on all her clothes and jewelry and modeled in front of her admiring friends. They all assured her that she would be a hit with Harry and that Harry probably forgot The Incident. Hermione left, explaining that she had detention with Snape for 'being a know-it-all one too many times'. After Hermione left, Dawn told Ginny she had to talk to her.  
  
"Ginny, I'm really glad you got what you wanted and I feel soo much better, knowing that you know about me and Draco."  
  
"But?" Ginny prompted.  
  
"But I noticed that you still don't seem to like him. I was wondering if you would agree to spending more time with him and get to know him a little better."  
  
"WHAT? I don't want to do that!"  
  
"Oh, please, Gin? It just makes me horribly uncomfortable to have my brother and my best friend glaring at each other! He's really quite nice."  
  
"Well, I don't know," Ginny said doubtfully. "But I guess I could do that."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Dawn said, leaping up and clapping her hands in excitement. "I'll go arrange EVERYTHING!" As Dawn turned to leave, Ginny said,  
  
"Dawn, wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just curious; what would you have done if I had said no?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know. Now go get Harry!"  
  
As Dawn left also, Ginny glanced up at the clock. There was barely five minutes left for her to rush back to Hogsmeade! Just as she leapt up, an owl fluttered through the window. The owl circled, dropped a small piece of parchment. It was in a bright cheery yellow. The contents were not bright, nor cheery:  
  
Dearest Ginny, I am downtrodden to say that I cannot escort you to Hogsmeade as we planned. Something terribly amiss has come up and I must fix the problem immediately. This will take all the rest of the day, so I must impart to you the terrible news that our date will have to be postponed. Your saddest beau, Harry Potter  
  
Ginny gasped, sitting on the floor with a jarring abruptness she didn't notice. How could it be. her beloved Harry. had. stood her up! She climbed awkwardly onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow and sobbing as the whole import of that letter slammed into her.  
  
Unbeknownst to the crying figure, the door creaked open and closed again, the only clue as to who it was, a glint of white. 


	6. The Work of the Manic Gleam

A/N: I'm thanking my reviewers at the bottom, so if you reviewed, see if you're there, if you didn't review, then review! :p  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco, hurrying through the corridors of Hogwarts, was confronted by Dawn. "Why are you back already?" Dawn asked admonishingly. "She wasn't changing again, was she? Because that should be the only reason why you aren't up there, trying to befriend her." Dawn said in a steely voice. "Well, was she dressing?" This accompanied by a poke in Draco's chest.  
  
"No," Draco began, about to explain how he saw Weasley was crying and thought that this wasn't a good time to be trying to befriend her. But inexplicably and suddenly, his mouth clicked shut; apparently his mouth decided that explaining would violate Weasley privacy, and what his mouth decided, Draco had to follow.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Draco started. He had forgotten that Dawn still needed an explanation. `uh oh, she's tapping her foot', Draco thought with trepidation. "Actually," Draco began again, hanging his head in what he hoped passed for an ashamed manner. "I didn't even go to Wea- Ginny's dorm room. I just stopped by the bathroom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco plunged into a plausible story. "You know how much she dislikes me. Without you there, she probably would throw me right out no matter how open-minded you say she is. So I didn't want to waste her, yours, and my time," Draco finished, secretly proud at how quickly he came up with such a believable lie.  
  
"Oh," Dawn said doubtfully, knitting her eyebrows in thought. Then her face brightened. "That's okay! I'll just go with you and remind her how she agreed to give you a chance and I'll stay there in case she throws you out or something. It's not like I have anything else to do."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Dawn looked at him askance.  
  
"Uh, what I meant to say was, I'm sure you have something else to do; like, don't you need to go eat or something? In fact, I'm starved, we could both go to eat," Draco said as he began to usher Dawn into the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco, I'm sure all you're doing is looking out for your little sister, but the fact of the matter is that I had a little snack just a little while ago. And, due to my recent illness, I have a very small appetite. So thanks, but no thanks." Dawn grinned at him, "Now, come on!"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"No buts! I said we're going, so we're going!" Dawn said, catching hold of his hand and dragging him a little way.  
  
Noticing the looks he was getting, Draco stopped in his tracks- or, at least, tried to. Finally, despairing, he said desperately, "Ok, Ok! I'll go to Wea- I mean Ginny's room; you don't have to drag me to it!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I swear!"  
  
"Well, ok then. Follow me."  
  
Making sure that Dawn was wholly intent on her evil plans, Draco whispered, "duplicatas," He took one step forward, and there was still a Draco behind him. Draco grinned. Whispering instructions to his magically induced twin, Draco hurried to get away from his half-sister. He was almost into the boys bathroom when he was intercepted by... Dawn! But, looking backward, Draco saw Dawn still leading his duplicate. Draco groaned inwardly. 'I have taught her too well'. And with a smug smirk on her face, Dawn caught hold of him and, since the illusion of the two duplicates was shattered, they too, shattered and became part of the ground. Sighing, Draco gave up. Dawn recognized the expression in his eyes, and pulled him along.  
  
Dawn led him swiftly through the ever-chattering crowd that always seemed to be there and up the girl's dormitory's staircase. When they were ten paces away from Ginny's door, Dawn stopped abruptly, with Draco almost crashing into her. Being Dawn, she didn't notice. She whispered, "I'll go check to see if she's respectable. Knowing her, she's probably changing bras or something," Dawn said, completely unaware of the slight blush that had come to Draco's cheeks. Dawn went ahead, motioning furiously to Draco to stay where he was.  
  
Dawn opened the door and went in Ginny's room, ready to be bombarded with anxious questions about which bra accentuated her figure and so on. She was not ready for what she did see: a bereft Ginny sobbing into her hapless pillow, pummeling that same hapless pillow.  
  
Draco waited outside with a smug smirk on his face. She would see Ginny crying and would call off this day's bonding session and that horrible task would be held off for a little while more. He would have sighed in relief if he weren't too busy smirking. Draco was leaning against the wall casually when Dawn came out, his smirk fell away; he wasn't supposed to know that Dawn would postpone the bonding session. He expected to see a somber Dawn, shooing him off. The Dawn he saw instead unnerved him so much he straightened from his post.  
  
She had a manic gleam in her eye.  
  
Draco had only seen that manic gleam once in his life and that was when she had roped him into helping her set Draco's mother's annoying cat on fire. `Keep calm. Just stay calm. Maybe it's just the lighting or something. Please be the lighting. Please...`  
  
"Draco, this is perfect!" Draco could almost see Dawn rubbing her hands together gleefully; could hear the evil laughter. "Ginny's in there crying, and it's the perfect time for you two to bond!"  
  
"H-how is that?" Draco said, tamping down the wave of anxiety that threatened to drown him.  
  
"You could comfort her and then you guys will establish an everlasting bond of friendship!" Dawn said triumphantly, leaning forward in her eagerness. "It'll be fantastic! I'm the best at this bonding thing! Now go on there, come on now, we don't have all day-" Dawn paused, thought for a moment than said. "Actually, we do have all day. But I want you to finish comforting her so I could hear the details!" Dawn was now pushing him toward the door; her excitement the only thing that moved Draco who, although lean, was very strong when he wanted to be.  
  
"But Dawn...!!!"  
  
"You know her much better, and she hates me, so right now me trying to comfort her will only end up with her throwing me out the window! With or without you! You are much better at comforting people than I am, and a familiar face will make her feel better than one she hates..." Draco's vehement protests trickled to a reluctant stop.  
  
Seeing Dawn's expression, one that Draco had seen on Dawn's face when she had accidentally broken her broomstick; one that was about to cry, Draco sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." A sense of deja vu came over him; he had said the very same thing when he had agreed to befriend Ginny in the first place. "But you can't blame me if I make her feel worse." And with that dire warning, he went in.  
  
Ginny looked up from her soaking pillow, hoping against hope that it was her dear Harry. It wasn't. The exact opposite, Ginny thought sourly. How could Dawn DO this to her? She just didn't feel like dealing with Draco right now. He came up to the bed and sat down, the mattress not even creaking under his lean body.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," Ginny said indistinctly, muffled by her pillow.  
  
"Believe me, I want to. But I promised Dawn that I would try to make you feel better," Came Draco's surprisingly confiding tone.  
  
"What, Malfoy? You actually keep your promises???" This punctuated with a derisive 'Ha!'.  
  
"Look, Weasley, I want to get this over with, so just tell me what happened and I'll leave and make up a story about how I comforted you to satisfy Dawn, ok?" Draco said, his voice impassive.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you, but only to get you out of here," Ginny spat. (Poor pillow) "Just read that thing and leave." She waved vaguely at where she remembered she had tossed the letter.  
  
She felt Draco move away from her and heard a rustle that indicated that he had found it. Draco finished it in a few seconds. "So, Potter stood you up," Draco said, quietly derisive.  
  
"NO!" Ginny said, shaking her head vehemently, sitting up. "He probably had some important things to do involving He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, and he's probably in Dumbledore's office. There can't be any other reason! There just can't be," Ginny said, glaring at Draco for trying to sully Harry's name. "He's too noble to cancel our date for any other reason, I know it."  
  
"Do you really believe that? I wouldn't put it past a Weasley to be so stupid, but it's ridiculous if you actually believe that bullshit," Draco said coolly, calmly. "Harry stood you up for no other reason then because he doesn't want to go out with you." Draco held up a hand when Ginny started to interrupt, signaling to let him finish. "Although there is a possibility that what you say is true, it's a very small possibility." He shrugged. "It was probably because of that incident with the mashed potatoes."  
  
"You know, you really should've watched what you were doing around him; the only reason he possibly showed any interest in you was out of pity, or for a quickie... just accept the truth, Weasley."  
  
Ginny was silent.  
  
Draco turned, about to ask her if it was really that hard to come up with a comeback, and his eyes widened. `oh shit. Oops` Ginny was crying again. Draco had tried to cheer her up in a twisted way by making her angry at him. It didn't work. Draco sighed. Now he probably had to cheer her up in a nicer way. What should he do?  
  
Settling beside her, Draco scooped her up in his arms and deposited her in his lap. Gathering her close to his lean frame, he began rocking her back and forth, murmuring soothing words that sounded suspiciously like, "Don't worry, don't cry, he doesn't even deserve you.", stroking her hair calmingly. He rested his head gently on top of Ginny's blazing red hair. Ginny buried her face in his soft, warm Hogwarts robes, and continued crying. She cried so hard and so long that she was reduced to dry sobs, her body having run out of tears. At last, even those shuddering sobs stopped completely. Draco lifted his chin from her head and looked warily at her. She was fast asleep, her hands fisting his robes.  
  
Draco sighed and thought, 'Now I can't move'.  
  
(Then the author toyed with the idea of making Dawn burst in on them... or maybe Harry...)  
  
~  
  
Dawn woke up from the little nap she had taken in the common room, glancing at the clock above the fireplace. It was eight o'clock, two hours after she had left Draco with Ginny. She smiled wickedly and hurried up the winding staircase to Ginny's room. She was about to open the door, but decided instead to check on what was going on through a convenient hole in the door. She could be seen, peering into the hole, and then gasping and stiffening, then hitting her head on the doorjamb. Dawn started toward her own room, thinking, 'not exactly what I planned but this change of plans is perfectly fine with me!'  
  
The manic gleam was back...  
  
  
  
A/N: WOW! I know this chapter may have been shorter then you're used to, but I think it was pretty good. If you agree, review. If you don't agree, review! Why, reviewing is simplicity itself! And remember: I need SIX reviews before I continue. SIX I tell you!  
  
(w)= authors on ffn (a)=anonymous *.*= their review Thanks To:  
  
The Quiet One (w): I'm so glad that you have continued reading, and I am soo sorry that I haven't uploaded this much much sooner. Dawn is in Gryffindor because most of her life she has lived outside of the evil influences of Lucius Malfoy. and the mysterious intruder is not revealed. sorry *I am very satisfied this time. You explained enough, posted quick enough, and answered enough. I know that probably dosent mean a whole lot to you though. Anyway, awsome chapter. I like the whole Dawn and Draco are brother and sister thing. Though if thats true, why is Dawn in Gryfenndor? Maybe she's not all evil and all that? I don't know. I'll just keep checking back on this story, to see if you've updated or told us who the mysterious intruder is!*  
  
VirtualFaerie (w): Well, this isn't the rest, but it's a part of the rest. hope that's enough! **cries* Silver! where's the rest? I'm dying here!*  
  
yoyo (a): I have kept writing, (duh), and thanks for the encouragement! I'm ashamed to say I didn't update this chapter is soon as possible. but you guys forgive me right? /nervous chuckle/ Right? Uh, guys? Why are you looking at me like that. *i luv this story! please keep writing! update the next chapter as soon as possible!*  
  
Shelly (a): Did I say that? Well, I meant that Dawn is in her fifth year. aheheheh, sorry. Yeah, I like Crystal also- I'm not sure yet what role she plays in this fic. but I'll think of something! Never fear, the plot bunnies are ALWAYS there! I like Seamus's response also, and I'm glad others like it too! *Hey, that's not fair! Pleeeeez write the next chapter soon!  
  
You said that Dawn was in sixth year, but how could she be if she was normally in Ginny's (fifth year) Muggle Studies class? But cool extra characters, though. I like Crystal, although she does seem kinda Cordelia- esque. I wouldn't be surprised if she was American instead of Israelian. Do they have cheerleaders in Israel? Anyway, great story, loadsa funny bits! I especially liked Seamus's response to the "I DO NOT LIKE SEAMUS FINNIGAN!" in the first chapter. Now I'm going to say something extremely cliched to finish because all my witty quips are saved for my own fanfic: keep up the good work!*  
  
azalai (w): Really??? REALLY??? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm so glad you were laughing so hard! You know, when I was young, I wanted to be a jester. I even had a jester's hat I stole from my brother. wonder what happened to it? Wait a minute. /rummages around/ AHA! I've found it! /jams it onto head/ Now where are those shoes with the bells. *Looks like your comp did the same thing to you as it did to me. You need help fixing it? I ken help. Great story, btw, is real funny. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying when i read the fourth chapter. Write more, please!  
  
-azalai*  
  
ChasingMaybe (w): /lip trembles/ T-T I'm sure all you're doing is trying to help, but you could explain to me HOW it is unrealistic, HOW it is rushed, and everything. /sniffle/ /looks imploringly at readers/ You don't agree with her do you? DO YOU??? *First of all, this would be a good story, IF it actually made sense and wasn't being rushed along like the end of the world was tommorrow. Second, this is actually the MOST UNREALISTIC D/G fic that I've encountered so far. And third, you need paragraph breaks, and more spacing. Also, try not to go so abruptley from one topic to another.  
  
I'm sorry if that sounded harsh, but I'm just trying to help. *Chamelophants and ruffly hedgehogs!!!!**  
  
Rubyjuls1722 (w): Really? I DO??? Oh frick!!! I THINK I fixed that, but sorry I confused you! This chapter should be better. and less confusing. I hope. @_@ *well I must say that you do have me very confused, on why you have the same thing repeated later down. ::looks confused:: I think it was pretty good, but i'll tell you more later. ttul! tootles!*  
  
Mystical Kiwi (w): /nods/ True, true, all of it. Poor Draco. BUT! Oh well, what can you do? I MIGHT make her less clueless, but I'm scared that'll disrupt the image of Ginny that has been erected in every ffn reader (or fanfiction for that matter), and I may be bombarded and might make a whole new Ginny. hey, that might not be so bad. AAAAAH!!! EVIL PLOT BUNNIES! AWAY! AWAY I TELL YOU! Sorry about that, hehe, I just need to go hunting for wabbits. hope you liked this chapter as well! *grr... doesn't she realize what a JERK Harry is!?!?! Draco is just so misunderstood by everyone... *sniffles* nobody understands him... he's only mean cuz his mean ol' daddy makes him... ahem, yeah anyways, great chapter!*  
  
TO ALL REVIWERS: A big thank you for those who encouraged me and for those who helped me with some of my mistakes. You guys are all so nice to take time away from your busy busy life to review my lowly fic. (It doesn't hurt to be humble :p) 


	7. Harry Potter SHUTS UP!

Disclaimer: I OWN Harry Potter! And what're you gonna do about it??? /in an instant, lawyers surround Silvermoon threateningly/ o.O. okay, okay. I DON'T own it. geesh. /lawyers leave/ /gets a crafty look/ But I DO own THE MANIC GLEAM!  
  
Ginny was awakened by a persistent shaking of her shoulder. She looked at Stacy. who had done the shaking, and asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Then why did you wake me up?"  
  
"Because we wanted to know what you were doing with Draco Malfoy draped about you. You know that he's supposed to be mine!"  
  
Ginny gasped and looked up and saw Draco Malfoy sleeping, his arms still around her. Turning around, she told Stacy, "Go to the common room or something." Before Stacy could protest, Ginny said, knowing the Stacy would do anything for money, "I'll pay you for it later, ok?"  
  
Stacy nodded, already making plans for how much she'll ask for and how she'll spend it. She walked out the door Tracy and Macy, who had followed her like dutiful toadies, in tow. Having effectively shooed Stacy, Tracy, and Macy off, Ginny turned her face up towards Malfoy, examining his sleeping face.  
  
He looked innocent, with his blond hair, like an angel and young- he had always seemed like an adult. A cruel and petty adult, but an adult nonetheless... this angelic Malfoy was very different. Her mouth open in wonder, she raised a hand and cupped his face softly. She caressed his cheek, (softly so as not to wake him up) marveling at its softness.  
  
Suddenly, his face contorted in anguish and fear! "No," he moaned. "I don't want to!" His eyes flared open, and his eyes looked at her, and yet through her. "I will, I'll do it! Just don't-" A whisper. "Don't hurt me anymore." Sweat beaded his forehead, and his eyes closed again, murmuring and sometimes shouting in anguish or fear- Ginny couldn't tell. She stared in horrified wonder at this tormented angel, before coming to her senses. She had to wake him up! She couldn't let him wander in the pain and horror that lay in his nightmares!  
  
"Malfoy-" Her voice cracked. She tried again, "Malfoy! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! A nightmare!" No response. "MALFOY!" She yelled at the top of her voice. She pinched him, she pulled his hair, but he still wouldn't come out of his dark nightmare. Finally, in desperation, she summoned The Dresser, since she couldn't get out of Malfoy's hug and didn't particularly want to, and selected 'Advice'. She knew that it was only supposed to be advice on your outfit, your makeup, or your hair. But she was desperate!  
  
The Dresser beeped to life, and asked in it's mechanical voice what it could do to help her, "Dear, you aren't wearing makeup, and I would say that's a pretty good look for you. Natural and all. Your hair could do with some brushing, here, you can borrow my brush," A drawer opened, and tossed a brush out to her.  
  
"No! I don't want advice on that! I need some advice on how to wake up Malfoy- that boy on the bed- he's having a nightmare, but nothing I could do would wake him up! What should I do???" Ginny asked, hoping against hope that The Dresser could respond to this kind of question.  
  
"Ah," The Dresser said, a note of interest in her voice. "Well I'm not very sure about this kind of thing, but you asked for my advice, so here it is: Comfort him out of his nightmare- don't try to wake him up, you'll get nowhere trying to wake him up. Sooth him, try to lead him into a nice dream or into a dreamless sleep." And with those instructions, The Dresser automatically switched itself off.  
  
Ginny remained thoughtfully silent, wondering if she should take a dresser's advice. Shrugging, she thought, 'What would it hurt?' Deciding this, she set to work 'soothing' him. She turned around so she was facing his chest, and reaching up, began stroking his blond hair much as he had done for her a while ago. With her other hand, she caressed his face, whispering, "Don't let it get you, it's ok, it's not real, it's a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Only a nightmare. A nightmare can't hurt you."  
  
To her surprise, only after a few minutes of this treatment, the lines of terror and pain on his face smoothed away, and he seemed to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. But she continued stroking his hair and his face, for no other reason than because she wanted to. Soon, she too, fell asleep once again, not noticing before she did so, a cloaked figure who had watched the proceedings and had smiled a wicked smile. :.*.: The next morning, Draco woke up and waited patiently for Ginny to wake up so he might move. He remembered vaguely having a recurring nightmare that he'd been having all that week. There was something different last night, though. Before he had reached the most terrifying part, the pinnacle of all his fears, insecurities, someone had soothed him into a deeper, thus dreamless, sleep. A gentle hand, and soothing fingers was what he remembered; instead of the nightmare he usually remembered in such vivid detail.  
  
Ginny stirred in his arms, and woke up, looking up at Draco, blinking furiously.  
  
"Good morning, Weasley," Draco said, trying to push her away so he could get off this bed.  
  
"Good morning, Malfoy," Ginny said, obliging and getting off so he could get off.  
  
Draco stretched with a sigh and a yawn. You really get a lot of kinks when you sleep sitting up.  
  
"Shall we go to breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, and a word of advice, Weasley: give Potter the cold shoulder or something. Show him that he can't stand you up and get away with it." :.*.: They walked into the Gryffindor common room, rumors being formulated as they walked calmly out the portrait hole. At the entrance of the Great Hall, Draco and Ginny seperated, heading for their own tables.  
  
"Hey Draco," said a stupid voice. "Where were you yesterday? You missed dinner!" Draco didn't look at the person. He already knew it was probably Crabbe, the hungrier of the two.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
They walked to the Slytherin house table, and sat down to eat. Draco helped himself to a variety of things, since he hadn't eaten his dinner, he was ravenous. A sip of pumpkin juice, a biscuit, some sausages, pancakes with most of the syrup, a gulp of pumpkin juice, a bowl of cereal, a plate of scrambled eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice. He ate a few muffins with milk, and still hungry, he ate some bacon also. Drinking a glass more of pumpkin juice, Draco was done. He wiped his mouth, and headed to his own dorm to change his clothes. :.*.: Ginny hurried into the Hall, eager to eat, her stomach reminding her angrily that she didn't eat dinner last night. She sighed and tried to tell it that she was about to eat, but it continued to growl. She plunked into a chair and helped her to pancakes, bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice. Usually all she ate was a small muffin and some milk. She had been watching her weight for Harry, but now she thought it was pointless; he obviously didn't like her at all. She still loved him, but she didn't think starving herself would get him to like her back. Plus, she was hungry! Having finished her breakfast, she hurried to her dorm room so she could change her clothes, as the ones she was wearing right now were rather wrinkled.  
  
After changing, she went outside to bask in the sunlight. Today was Saturday, after all. She had eaten late, so she hadn't seen Dawn, Harry, Ron, or Hermione all day. Spotting them in the distance, under a young birch tree, she went to join them.  
  
Saying hi to all of them except Harry, she sat between Ron and Dawn. "So what's up? What are we talking about? Anyone care to tell me?"  
  
"Well," Harry began, "We were just talking about the upcoming dance. We're the only ones who know there's even going to be a dance because Hermione's a prefect-"  
  
Ginny cut him off. Coolly ignoring him, she asked, "Come on, people, it's not like it's confidential information is it? Someone tell me before I feel left out." She punctuated this with a petulant pout.  
  
"But," Ron said, very confused, "Harry was just telling you but you interrupted him."  
  
"Harry? He's not here, what are you talking about? Are you ok, Ron?" She pressed a hand to his forehead. "I don't think you have a fever, but maybe you should lie down. I mean, having hallucinations must be a sign of illness, right?" She turned to Hermione, directing the question at her.  
  
Hermione answered hesitantly, "Yes, but-"  
  
"Good. I'm glad you agree with me," Ginny said briskly.  
  
Trying to steer the conversation toward something he could understand, Ron asked innocently of Harry, "So how was your date with Ginny?"  
  
Hermione brightened, "Yeah, yeah! We need details!"  
  
In the back, Dawn slapped a hand to her head, and shook her head sadly. These people are so clueless, she thought. Pulling Hermione aside, she whispered something into Hermione's ear, which Hermione in turn whispered into Ron's ear. Ron turned red. "HARRY? YOU STOOD MY LITTLE SISTER UP??" Ron bellowed, looking ready to punch him.  
  
Ginny ignored all this, though she could feel her face heating up with embarrassment. Feigning nonchalance, she turned to Dawn and started a private conversation of her own. She couldn't ignore Harry's protestations and Ron and Hermione berating him, but she could certainly try.  
  
"Hey Dawn, what's up?"  
  
"My curiosity. I saw Draco hugging you!" She beamed, "I knew you two would get along great once you guys got to know each other!"  
  
Annoyed at Harry, who was still trying to make up excuses, she willed him to just shut up. And he did! In the middle of the sentence 'I had good reason to: Dumbledore called me to his off-'. That sentence was cut off, and try as he might, he couldn't seem to say anything more. His mouth opened and closed in a vain attempt to talk. Ginny sighed. Whatever had happened, he didn't have to keep looking like an idiot, did he? On his face was the dumbest expression she had ever seen. More dumb than even one on Crabbe or Goyle's face. Ron had stopped mid-rant and was now looking anxiously at his friend.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to the infirmary," Hermione said reasonably. So they did. All of them trooped behind Ron and Harry. Ron had conjured up a stretcher and Hermione had laid him on it. Every sixth year learned how to conjure up stretchers and how to put people on it; it was a precaution since sixth years learned rather dangerous things, and sometimes that had 'side effects'.  
  
They went to the infirmary, Harry silently 'eep'ing all the while. Madame Pomfrey bustled forward, and looked over Harry, muttering to herself and poking him in various places. After tsking for a bit, she turned to tell them her diagnosis.  
  
"This is no natural illness. Someone had willed it on him, maybe cast a spell on him, and that someone had succeeded in their wishes. Unless this someone unwills it or gives him the antidote, he will be unable to speak for at least a week, more probably for three weeks," Madame Pomfrey said, adding sympathetically, "He could stay in the infirmary, and he will be excused from his classes and be taught by books. This kind of thing has happened only once before; when Tom Riddle had done much the same thing to a professor of ours- The Care of Magical Creatures professor in fact. Whoever did this must have a strong force of will and must have been experiencing powerful emotions."  
  
'Oh no' Ginny thought, horrified. I did this! I did this thing that only Tom Riddle has done! And Tom Riddle is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! She tuned in again, "-anyone of you have any idea who might have done this to Harry?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said slowly, looking at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. Ginny knew what that look meant- she closed her eyes and willed and wished that all of this would go away- Harry would be able to talk, Hermione wouldn't be looking at her suspiciously, 'I wouldn't be like Tom Riddle'.  
  
"Hey look! I can talk!" Harry said, jumping from the stretcher and doing the funky chicken. "And it was probably that slimy git, Malfoy anyway."  
  
Dawn opened her mouth, obviously about to defend her brother. Ginny sidled over to her quickly and whispered, "Remember, they don't know you and him are related." Dawn sighed, accidentally bringing her to Madame Pomfrey's attention.  
  
"Dawn! Are you feeling all right, dear? Has all this given you a headache? Would you like to lie down? Take some medicine maybe?"  
  
Dawn shook her head vigorously, then said, "Thank you for asking, but I'm fine. Really I am."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at her for a moment. Dawn tried to make herself look as healthy as possible. "W-e-ll, I still think I should give you some medicine. Come back later, in an hour."  
  
"Okay," Dawn said agreeably.  
  
They trooped out of the infirmary, talking, Ginny forgetting about her grudge. 'This is what you get when you listen to Malfoy's advice!' :.*.:  
  
A/N: THE WAFFINESS CONTINUES! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! /takes a deep breath/ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, review if you don't want anymore WAFFiness, and review if you want more! DO IT!  
  
(w)= authors on ffn  
  
(a)=anonymous  
  
*.*= their review  
  
THANK YOU TO:  
  
Quiet One (w) : *YAAAYYY!!! I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to post the 6th chapter. YAY!!! hehe..., I like this chapter. Draco being nice. Rare trait. I like it. Wonderfull!! Magnificent!! I'm hyper can't ya tell? BTW, theres more of 'elvish strenght' if ya want it. Just a short chap, but hey. Anyway, keep posting!!!!!!!! Soon!!!!!!  
  
Quiet One* /chuckles weakly/ Does this count as 'soon'??? I hope so. I'm glad you enjoyed this, and of course I can't tell when people are hyper! . Because I'm always hyper myself! Teehee. thanks for your encouragement  
  
azalai (w) : *dun dun DUN! Okay, yeah, ignore me, and write more please!  
  
-azalai* I can't ignore you! You're the only person beside Quiet One who reviewed! Well, I did write more, but as you can see, I don't have much encouragement. /sniffle/  
  
P.S.: If you've got a flame, I've got marshmallows! /holds up half-full bag of marshmallows/  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
P.S.S: If you don't review, and you enjoyed this, then the monster, Catyrpelius will eat you! {teehee} 


	8. Draco Casts a Spell

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, guys. Frankly, this chapter isn't even worth your guys' wait, but you guys judge that for yourself. Please review, although I probably don't deserve it. Thanks! ^_^ BTW, those of you who did graciously review, your thanks are at the bottom. enjoy! OR ELSE.!  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I WON'T DO IT! /glares at lawyers/ And I don't CARE if you sue me, all you'll get is my twin sister and. and. /searches pockets/ this lollipop! o.O SO NYAH!!! :^P (oh BTW, people, I DO own Harry Potter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
KEY: *..* : Draco's thoughts V^_V: The ending of a section of the chapter. O.o //..// : Ginny's dreams ~.~ :Ginny's thoughts /../ :The author's actions! ^_^ (.) : Unauthorized author's notes  
  
.: Stress on the word. Like italicized, bold, and underlined. xV^_Vx: End of chapter!  
  
V^_V Draco sighed irritably. He was just about to grasp the concept of the Lagarus Charm, a charm that would allow you to ask for advice from dead relatives, when that annoying snot, Hugo burst noisily into the common room. As Hugo and his motley crew's voices escalated, Draco slammed his spell book shut, half-hoping this would quiet them for at least a moment. But that made no dent at all in the relentless ruckus of mendacious gossip. As Draco's mind cleared from the fumes of schoolwork, he found out their source of excitement. Hugo was loudly describing a midnight rendezvous with Ginny Weasley in graphic detail. Draco listened in, amused disdain darkening his features. Then his lagging brain registered: GINNY WEASLEY!!! Draco knew that news of this false midnight tryst would get around the school- knew that it would ruin the rest of her years at Hogwarts. *If I could stop it at its source, or made them forget about it, perhaps Dawn won't force me into doing other activities (/nudge nudge/) with Weasley in the name of friendship (yeah, people! get your mind out of the gutter!).* With that shining thought in mind, a light bulb appeared above Draco's head, glowing happily. After dismissing the flighty light bulb, Draco flipped open his Charms spell book, quickly locating the page on which has spell was. (O.O! Run-on sentence! There will probably be a lot of those. ^^;;) At the top of the page, in curlique letters, was the term of the spell: The Transvestigarnus Hex. (Spell coming up! XD) Steepling his fingers, placing them tip-to-tip, he raised his hands to his eye level so he was looking at the orifice between the two hands. "Trans-vesti-gar-nus," he murmured, directing his gaze though the tunnel of his hands at the loudly boasting Hugo. Then, keeping his gaze carefully fixed on Hugo, he pointed his steepled fingers at Hugo, following his line of vision, "Morgus-ambi-fle-khen," Surreptitiously, Hugo began glowing a faint red. Closing his eyes, Draco folded his hands together, lowering them to the center of his chest. "Ast-fuk-ille-sah-raben!" As he muttered the spell, he could feel the power building behind his eyes. Ready to burst out as soon as he opened his eyes. The pressure (uh, well) pressed at him urging him, "Open your eyes! Open your eyes!" And he obeyed- His eyes flared open, staring at the glowing, unsuspecting Hugo (Only Draco can see the glowing). A thin beam of pure light blazed from his eyes- his line of vision, imbued with magic. The white light connected with the red, intensifying the red until it looked like Hugo was consumed in fire. (I wish! XD) Uttering the last words, "fuk-trans-vesti-garnus-ille!" He hurriedly broke his stare, lest it rebound onto him. The red and white coalesced, engulfing Hugo in a light, sustaining, pink. Draco sat back and watched, proud of himself and tired. The piercing pink light blinked out with a small tinkling sound, and pink snow floated down, covering Hugo completely. Draco blinked, and when he looked again, there was no sign of a spell. (Which means the spell is done! Presto! Poof!) *This'll get Dawn off my back.* Draco thought contentedly. V^_V Ginny headed to her seat in Muggle Studies, her face set. The taunting from Hugo had intensified these past few days, for some unfathomable reason. Her mouth thinned into a grim line. If Hugo made fun of her today. well, she had a curse handy. "Hey," Crystal greeted Ginny. They had become acquaintances, but not friends; they only had one class together, after all. "Hi," Ginny replied, giving her a quick smiles. This was usually when their conversation came to an end. However, today was different: "Tootsie Roll?" Crystal offered. "Sure, thanks," Ginny said warmly, popping the Muggle candy into her mouth. She had just eaten lunch, but candy was always appreciated! "So," Crystal said casually, "is it true?" "Is what true?!" Ginny asked, confused and exasperated. So far, including Crystal, four people had asked the same question, but never cared to tell her what they were talking about. "Well, there's been stories." Crystal trailed off. "Stories? What about?"  
  
"About, uh- you, actually." "What kind of stories?" Ginny pressed. Crystal shifted in her seat, the closest to uncomfortable that Ginny had seen her. ~Augh, this can't be good, if she's so uncomfortable! .~ "Hugo and his friends have been spreading stories- lies, I'm sure- about you." She lowered her voice, "saying that you slept with him." She paused, studying Ginny's (dumbstruck) expression before rushing on, "I don't believe a word of it, but I need you to say that it's not true. If you say that, my belief'll be confirmed, and I'll start working right away with damage control." Ginny opened and closed her mouth, suddenly bearing an extreme resemblance to a beached fish. She finally managed to choke out (coherent) words,: "I- NO! I would never sleep with- with," A strangled whisper, "Hugo!" Ginny almost retched. Crystal nodded, "Thought so. Now, let me think of a way to stop this rumor from getting more wild and embellished upon." "No, it's okay. I'll deal with this myself. Thanks for telling me," Ginny said, anger tightening her features. She drew a breath, about to start ranting, when, "Speak of the devil," Crystal remarked coolly. Hugo approached the two girls, a licentious grin on his stupid face. Ginny's eyes blazed as she delivered her prepared curse. Her motions were quick, her incantations were memorized, and the ritual was over before Hugo could react. Hugo blinked, "What the f*** was that?" At the word 'f***', Draco's spell was activated. Hugo gave a queer sort of shudder, and half of his robes turned into what could only be called as a dress. yes, a dress. A tight, black, glittering dress, distinctly feminine in design. "What in the f***ing world?" Hugo asked, alarmed. at the Muggle cuss word, Ginny's spell also activated: the other half of the robes was more modest, but no less feminine. At this, Hugo yelped, and began cursing fluently. As he said 'f***' over and over in shock, his hair lengthened, his chest grew, his face became feminine, makeup was slapped onto his face, high-heels were strapped onto his feet, replacing his shoes, and, judging by his shoudt, he lost his, (uhm, er.) manhood. The class stared at Hugo in dumbfounded silence. The professor was suitably alarmed at the sudden silence, and walked quickly into the classroom. Seeing Hugo in his 'altered' state, the professor exclaimed mildly, "Jumping Gee Willigers!" xV^_Vx 


End file.
